1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of starting up an information processing apparatus by executing programs according to a boot sequence to perform a startup process, a recording medium removably insertable into an information processing apparatus, for storing various items of data, and an information processing apparatus into which a recording medium for storing various items of data can be removably inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have in recent years been developed home video game machines for playing video games by executing a game application stored in a recording medium such as a CD-ROM or the like.
When such a home video game machine or a personal computer is turned on or hard-reset, it is initialized according to a boot sequence. For example, processes that are required to start up the apparatus are performed by various programs according to the boot sequence.
Among the programs that are executed according to the boot sequence is a program for displaying an image of game characters, characters (letters and numerals), etc. on a display screen. Many images that are displayed according to such a program often reflect various aspects of life.
The program that is executed according to the boot sequence to display the image is controlled by a boot ROM or an OS that is incorporated in the apparatus. Therefore, the program cannot be replaced or modified unless the apparatus or the OS is upgraded.
Unless the above program is changed, the apparatus is unable to display an image that reflects advances in technology, the passage of time, current topics, and various events.
Heretofore, one image is displayed at all times upon a startup of the apparatus according to the boot sequence. Another problem is that since the same image is displayed of necessity even when a different application is executed, the user tends to becomes bored with the displayed startup image.